THINKING OF YOU
by naruhina-addictedyellowluver
Summary: Well! ANOTHER NARUHINA LEMON! Well please forgive me if i suck at summaries MR/MS S! I just a BEGINNER! Anyways, Naruto is having a one on one while he thinks aboput hinata so he decides to have a plan o gain you know what from hinata.........


**ME: So a ahemmmmm!!!**

**Naruto: Naruto here,,,, what is it again!!!! Naruhina-addictedblueluver!!!**

**ME: Its NaruHina-addictedyellowluver BAKA!!!!! **

**Naruto: Well yellow stinks!!!!**

**ME: IF you say so…………Hinata…come here……….Sorry if im firing you to my second fanfic…………it's just that………well…….you know!!!**

**Hinata: (with small cries on her face) I know…….well Naruto doesn't want me to be her pair……..because he likes SUCKURA!! …….but that's all right………**

**ME: DON'T WORRY HINATA……..ON MY THIRD FANFIC, im going to pair you up to Shino…no he's so mysterious………How about Kiba………YEAH THAT'S BETTER!!! **

**Naruto: Hey!!!! I didn't say anything that I don't want Hinata to my fuckin' pair!!**

**ME: But you said yellow stinks!!!…I LIKE YELLOW……AND IM THE WRITER HERE……**

**ME: And you here him Hinata…….He said FUCKIN' PAIR!!!**

**Then Hinata's cheeks quickly turned into crimson red . Then, she sobs….**

**ME: HOW RUDE OF YOU NARUTO!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: AHHHH!!! You'll pay for this!!!! (hugs Hinata tightly then put small kisses on her neck) Ahhh sorry Hinata…. I like you more than that SLUTURA!!!!Please just stop crying!!!!**

**Hinata: (raised her head then stopped crying and then blushed hardly) you do!!!**

**Naruto: (he caught her off guard then kisses her passionately) **

**ME: AHHHHH!!! SWEET COUPLE!!!!**

**Ok!!! This is my story!!! I own this writings but I don't own NARUTO!! UNDERSTAND!!!  
**

**NARUTO'S DORM**

*Shower running* Naruto sat near quietly in the boys storeroom open showers. It was exactly 11:31 pm so no one would wondering around and notice him there. Besides, who would get a bathe at this point anyways?

Knowing this, Nauto spread his legs at a distance and made him self-comfortable. Sitting there, Naruto's eyes traced the water slipping from the tiles around and running down to the drain. Thinking about his bestfriend and enemy Sasuke, his Ero-sennin that he obeyed, and Orochimaru that killed him..

"…….Orochimaru......"

But he couldn't stay focus on his feelings with the lukewarm feeling of the water striking against his skin, making him feel superior. Orochimaru wasn't going to spoil this for him.

His whole body was starting to feel good. It felt like he was laying down on a pair of gigantic breasts or a huge pillow; same thing right?

It was really late and anytime at this time Kakashi and Iruka Sensei would show up to padlock the the bathrooms.

"Ah.. Fuck it" *sigh*

Then suddenly, he thought about a girl that clearly appeared to his mind….. It was the extra ultra pretty girl that appeared on the falls when they were searching for a bug.

Exhausted of tracing the water. Naruto straight his eyes in sandwiched between his legs. Looking now at his floppy penis. To him it looked stupi and retard, he despised the way his penis look when he wasn't boned. Like when he walked in his area nude, it looked like a retard boy trying to bound.

By means of his thumb and his index finger he gripped the head of his cock and gave it a little pull. Fascinated by either the stupid schoolboy between his legs or the exothermic reaction the retard boy was giving him from the pull. With in a few more tugs, he found him self-playing with the little retard boy while thinking about the extra ultra pretty girl. It was wonderful to him how roughly everything you do to a penis feels good and this was certainly starting to feel small feeling was running through his thighs was making that decision for him.

Then he closed his eyes, still tugging to his penis and thinking about the extra ultra pretty girl. Then a familiar face popped out into his mind. The raven-haired kunoichi that always blush whenever he was with her. He observed that the girl's blushing was so cute back then when there still 12, but now, that their 18 years old, he found that her blush was so seductive, sexy, and hot.

"…….Hinata…….I JUST WANNA FUCK YOU NOW…………"

Firmly grabbing his cock still thinking of her and decided to " widen" it out. First in a yielding and sluggish pace. Obligating the sensation to covering around his dick. He was horny. Hahaha' so fucking horny' by the harder and faster he stroke it.

"…..Ohhhh………fuck me more…………. HINATA…….HAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" then he thinks about Hinata saying _harder, faster, more!_

*Gasp* *Gasp*

"SHIT!!" _"What was I thinking!!! I have a crush on Sakura but im thinking about her……. BUT OHHHHHH SHE'S GOT A LOT BIGGER BOBBIES THAN SAKURA AND THE HELL SHE'S SO HOT!!!"_

"MEN I JUST WANNA FUCK HINATA RIGHT NOW!!!!"

Glancing down under his stimulation looking at his shaft and liked it. The retard boy was no longer there but a real man's dick, big, hard, foreskin pulled back and angry vain staring shooting out at him.

Closing his eyes he leaned his back yanking his cock fiercely , loving each tug.

Before he knew it , he was caught up moaning in intense pleasurable and gasping out for air. Moaning and growling her name. "HINATA!!!"Squeezing his balls hard starving to come.

Glancing down again seeing how manly his cock has gotten was making him get off more. It looked a pitbull ready to attack.

"Shit!" "OH HINATA!!!"

He wanted his cum to splatter all over the tile wall in front of him. While he watch his creation splatter to the tiles, he was planning his ambush to Hinata's bedroom. Like he's thinking that she will not like what he's upto, he would rape her. In between all of this something, caught his attention from across the bathroom; there laid a fluffy pillow. His mind was making a fast link.

Standing out of the shower, still patting his pit bull, he grabs the pillow in bottomless desire.

Leaving the shower running he places his dick on the pillow laying on the bench creating a pillow sandwich with his swollen cock as the meet in the burger. Thrusting slowly into the pillow, while squeezing the pillow down tightly . Leaving him completely out of breath.

The soft fabric rubbing against his cock making him mad. He loved it, it made the head of his prick go insane. Reacting his ultimate peak a sharp sensation jab in his back a ran rapidly down his thighs. Causing him to squeeze his ass tightly together. Weakening his knees. He imagines that he and Hinata are doing the doggy position.

He was

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…………….HINATAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! (loud grunts)"

Trembling his knees gave in and his dick gave out.

Walking out after his 2nd shower he finds Kakashi glancing around.

"Ha, I thought I heard somebody in here, told you Iruka I'm not high" Yelling over his shoulder.

Leaning awkward against the wall.

" Yeah, whatever you say" - Iruka turning to Naruto " Hurry up, I'm locking"

" I'm done" -Naruto said in a monotone with a grin, while picking up his things.

" Get some sleep" - Kakashi looking hesitant about the walls.

" Yeah" - Naruto

Naruto leaves.

Iruka-" I'm going to take a quick shower okay (looking around) have you seen my pillow?"

Kakashi ,standing on one leg now. " Well look for it when your done"

Iruka completely timid " I kind off need it now... you ..get it..."

Kakashi ".... and they say I'M THE PERVERT.

**HINATA'S BATHROOM**

"Naruto……AHHHHHHH……I'M GOING TO CUM!!!" fingering herself while thinking of Naruto.

**Naruto's Room**

"Oh my GOD!! I wonder what she's doing now…….. I just can't wait to put out my plan…."

After minutes of thinking about her, he now finds himself through tree to tree to enter to the Hyuga Residence.

**Hinata's Room**

Then there she was. She looks very exhausted from the session she had done at the bathroom, but still looks like a goddess in a baby purple under wear with her bra that matches her radiant raven hair.

"OH MY GOD!!! SHE LOOK MORE STUNNING AND HOT THAN I WAS DREAMING OF." He bark outloud

Then she flinched. She saw Naruto staring at her magical D-Cup breasts. He stares at her like wanna-have-some-fun-troughout-the-night-babe face.

"Naruto," she was all she said with a little fear and a hard blush.

"What is it Princess," he said while walking towards her with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you here! You're supposed to be sleeping right now. It's already late! And it's not nice to trespass into my room except if you're a girl…and you're uhhmmmm. ……..my ….boy friend!"

"What if I want you to be my girl friend and want to fuck you right here and right now", he said with a smirk on his face.

She blushed, thinking that …… _He wanted me… not Sakura? Well if not…… why did he say that_

_**Flashback**_

"_Why are you here! You're supposed to be sleeping right now. It's already late! And it's not nice to trespass into my room except if you're a girl…and you're uhhmmmm. ……..my ….boy friend!"_

"_What if I want you to be my girl friend and want to fuck you right here and right now", he said with a smirk on his face._

_**End of Flashback**_

While she was in a state of shock, he caught her off guard so he kissed her in a whirlwind kiss.

He slightly bit her bottom lip, but she still doesn't open her mouth for entrance. For the second time, Naruto bit her bottom lip then squished her breast fast. So she grasped. Naruto won! Hinata can feel the smirk in his face while kissing her.

"Oh my god MMMMMmmmm Hinata……..ummmmmmm, you taste like favorite fruit blueberries and my favorite flower , Lilac!! Uhmmmmmm! You taste bater tha Ramen, WAY BETTER!!"

Then she blushed like never before.

After a minute or two, Naruto stopped the kiss.

Just before Hinata protest, Naruto has taken of his jacket and t-shirt then hurriedly taken off Hinata's bra, but couldn't. Hinata just giggled to see that Naruto is having a hard time unclasping her bra. Finally, he has taken it off. Then Hinata's magical D-Cup breast bounce up freely. Then Naruto smirked at this sight. He always knew that Hinata has the biggest boobies in Konohagakure, but he never noticed that its way too big than Tsunade's.

Before she knew it, Hinata was topless, and Naruto's hands were gently rubbing her breasts. "Ahh!….. Naru-kun! Hmmmmm…press it harder…….uhhhmmm……Don't look at my breasts!" Hinata covered her boobs with her hands, causing Naruto to grin slightly.

"Hina-chan, you're beautiful. It's okay, really...let me see...please?" Naruto gave her that puppy-dog pout. Hinata smiled, and moved her hands. "You've nothing to be embarrassed about Hina-chan, you're gorgeous." Naruto stroked her petite figure, and slipped his hands into her pants, gently squeezing her ass.

"Naru-kuun.." Hinata moaned and lay down on the bed, so Naruto could continue his passionate advances.

"That's it Hina-chan, just calm down, and take pleasure in.' Naruto continued to touch her soft body, and leisurely unzipped her pants, and slid them down, illuminating her long legs and crimson panties. Naruto swallowed upon seeing the rest of Hinata's body. He didn't really have a clue what he was doing, but he just went with the stream.

He brushed his hands smoothly up Hinata's legs, and hard-pressed one of his palms to her dampened crotch. 'Hina-chan, can I...?' Hinata nodded, so Naruto began to slide down her pants, revealing her virgin womanhood. He swallowed upon seeing it, causing Hinata to wrap herself. "Naru-kun...don't stare!" She turned an even deeper dimness of red, and turned away her eyes from Naruto's.

"Hina-chan...let me look, please?" He unzipped his own trousers, revealing his boxers. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours..." He smiled, and pulled down his boxers. "Naru-kun...it's so gigantic!" Hinata gasped upon seeing Naruto's member.

"Erm..thanks?" Naruto blushed at Hinata's remark, and continued where he'd left off. He gently brushed Hinata's hair, and cautiously, so as not to harm her, slipped a finger into her damp opening. "Naru-kun.…. OMG…"" Hinata moaned and obsessed onto the bed sheets.

"Hina-chan, relax...You're really nervous, and I don't wanna injure you." Naruto stroked her sweating face and ran his chilly hands down her back. "N-naru-kun..I don't think I can do this...can we stop, please?" Hinata felt terrible, but she just couldn't do it.

Naruto sighed, but smiled. 'Okay, Hina-chan.' He began to slid his finger out of her, when, suddenly, Naruto felt his be in command of being lifted from him.

_BAKA! You are too puny AND PATHETIC! I'm going to take this over! _The Kyuubi's mysterious tenor echoed through Naruto's realization.

_No! Please! Not now, not her!_

_HA!!! TO SLOW PATHETIC HUMANl!_

"Naru-kun, why have you stopped?" Hinata looked up to the body above her, to be greeted by chilly crimson eyes.

"I'm actually not going to stop, Hina-san." An evil smile crept across Naruto's face, causing Hinata to shiver in terror.

"W-wwwhat do you mean???!!!! Naru-" she was silenced by chilly claws raking down her face. The Kyuubi laughed cruelly at Hinata's sniveling face. "I'm not the 'Naru-kun' you know my dear." The Kyuubi smirked and put FOUR fingers deep inside her.

"Ahh..please...halt...it...it...hurts!" Cries fell down Hinata's soft cheeks and moistened the bedsheets.

"I even don't believe you so, Hinata-san……..Arrgg….. This is what you hunted, right?" The Kyuubi smirked, in a sarcastic tone. Hinata cried and shouted out as he roughly shove her tight hole, and tried to attempt his hands away. "PATHETIC!!!" The Kyuubi hissed at her, and immobilized her wrists above her head with his free hand.

"Please...please stop. I'm begging you...!" Hinata screamed as thunderous as she could at the Kyuubi, who grin emotionless.

"Not up until, i've marked you mine..." He grinned enigmatically, and flipped her over onto her tummy, crushing her boobbies. 'This is going to damage you like hell!!!...' The Kyuubi jerked her hips up to meet his dripping length. Hinata just buried her head in the bedsheets and moaned. _Naru-kun...why?_ She thought sulkily to herself.

The Kyuubi wacked her clammy hair delicately and scorn, "I love you Hina-saaan.!!!" before shoving bottomless into her pure hole. Hinata let out a soft cry and engrossed onto the bedsheets with her teeth. "You're really tight...I can feel your insides tearing!" The Kyuubi let out a furious weep as he forced her hips up onto his pulsing length.

The pain slashed through Hinata like a blade through flesh; it felt like her innocence was being ripped away from her fragile body.

"Grrr...you're tightness feels so good against my tube." The Kyuubi growled as he crushed into her harder. By now.

Now as the times comes, Hinata feels the erotic and pleasurable feeling…….. "AHHHHH!!! OH MY GOD NARUTO………..HHHHMMMMMM……HARDER!FASTER!DEEPER!!!!" She said then blushed because she sounded just like a whore.

"As you wish, my dear princess..!"Naruto quickened and deepen his pace……."OH MY GOD, …OMG,OMG!!! OH MY GOSH NARUTO!!!!" she said erotically as she felt the wild sensation around them…..

"Nar-naruto please! Please!" she scream as she felt the pressure in her lower half increase. "Please what Hinata-chan?" he asked knowingly before aggressive her pussy again. "PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER!" she screamed.

Naruto got an wickedness grin on his face "Oh I fuck you Hinata, fucking you so hard!!!!!AS IF!!!" he voiced evilly.

Naruto currently had spun Hinata around and was hammering into her ass over and over. She was clutching the bed sheets so hard her knuckles were turning white, her eyes were glazed over with passion and lust for her blonde lover. "HARDER NARUTO-KUN!" She screamed making his thrust even harder. Naruto suddenly directed chakra to his cock which rotated in a drill pattern making Hinata scream so loud the entire village would have heard her.

Soon Hinata began to loose consciousness as Naruto relentlessly pounded into her. She cummed and cummed and cummed until Naruto's sheets were completely soaked. He finally pulled out of her and laid down next to her, hugging her to his chest. "I love you Hinata-chan" he whispered. "I love you too Naruto-kun" she smiled as she passed out.

Naruto smiled lovingly at her while brushing her hair. It was then he realized impressive; he was still stiff and hadn't climaxed yet. Looking around the room his eyes came to rest on a large pack of ninja wireS. His eyes went back and forth from Hinata to the wire and he grinned.

Two Hours Later…

Hinata opened her eyes to become conscious she couldn't move. Her arms had been held to the bed posts with ninja wire as well as her ankles. She was extend eagled on the bed and had her forehead protected over her mouth to prevent her from SCREAMING.

Then he saw Naruto standing beside her, revealing Naruto and his 10 shaft ready to go!!!!!

"Ready for another round Duchess!!!!"

Hinata just couldn't speak and can't help to moan…..

**AFTER THREE DAYS **

The sex addicted couple wasn't found until the third day. There they saw Naruto fully exhausted and Hinata that couldn't even bare to walk…

Hinata was hospitalized for two weeks and had to have healing and rehabilitation to walk properly again. Naruto was locked away in Anbu dungeon and kept under constant guard for the next month.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"OH MY GOD NARUTO!!!!! Shove it HARDER, FASTER, DEEPER!!!!!!"

_Tsunade was now Naruto's neighbor……."They just can't control themselves fuckin' really hard………." Tsunade said to Ero-sennin….Then Ero-sennin caught Tsunade unguarded and shove his shaft full forced to his opening………"And same as us!" he said …."HEY!!!BAKAAAAAAAA!!!!"_


End file.
